mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest/Gallery
Season one Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png|Boast Busters The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Suited For Success Collective GASP S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Main cast has come S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Berryshine S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity over there S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Everypony excited S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Daisy running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Speed backing2 S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies laughing S2E20.png|It's About Time Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 First crowd S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Magic Duel Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png|Simple Ways Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Golden Harvest walking towards the apple cart S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png|Equestria Games Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png|Scare Master Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Golden Harvest frightened S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Golden Harvest moves their eyes to Zecora S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Passengers see Pinkie excited S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png|On Your Marks Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png|No Second Prances Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Pinkie points to restaurants from top of the screen S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Rainbow Dash "I don't get it" S6E18.png|Buckball Season Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Spearhead hoof-bumps Shining Armor S7E3.png Princess Cadance taps Spearhead's hoof S7E3.png Spearhead presenting his latest art piece S7E3.png Flurry Heart riding a cart down the store aisle S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor "it's small like her!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Shining Armor "this has been great" S7E3.png Spearhead "say no more" S7E3.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom "you must be new" S7E13.png Apple Bloom introduces herself to Grand Pear S7E13.png Grand Pear introduces himself to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom "welcome to Ponyville!" S7E13.png Goldengrape "you mean welcome back" S7E13.png Goldengrape "his famous pear jam store" S7E13.png Apple Bloom "why'd ya move back?" S7E13.png Apple Bloom skeptical of Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom sampling Grand Pear's jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom "this is delicious!" S7E13.png Apple Bloom happily eating pear jam S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Castle of Friendship exterior at early afternoon S7E14.png Cherry Berry pointing at Pinkie Pie S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing at her S7E14.png Pinkie Pie "giggly feedback is the best kind!" S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing once more S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "I guess I'll catch you later" S7E14.png Pinkie's fans not laughing at Twilight S7E14.png Twilight walks away from Pinkie in disappointment S7E14.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png Rabid fan ponies at Twilight's castle door S7E14.png Ponies continue arguing over each other S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Triple Threat Ponyville decorated for Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png Spike walking with Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Golden Harvest gestures toward Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies gathering around Princess Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember breathes fire into the air S7E15.png Ponies scared of Princess Ember's fire S7E15.png Ponies flee from Princess Ember in terror S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Golden Harvest cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Rose "marigold, I should think!" S7E19.png Rarity trying to get Golden Harvest's attention S7E19.png Rarity "I, uh, believe it was my turn" S7E19.png Golden Harvest looks at bouquet of marigolds S7E19.png Golden Harvest "perfect!" S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Stallion wearing Mr. Breezy's clothes S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's new advertising S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png A Health of Information More sick ponies appear at Meadowbrook's door S7E20.png Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Secrets and Pies Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png Pinkie gives Rainbow a pie for her birth-iversary S7E23.png Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for birth-iversary pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pointing behind Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash knocks pie out of Pinkie's hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash pretends to enjoy boysenberry pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "guess it was nothing" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Ponies with lemon meringue pies in front of them S7E23.png Pinkie Pie jumping with delight S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "so glad you enjoyed my pies!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot Library EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Apple Honey and Golden Harvest prepare snacks MLPTM.png Spike bouncing off of green gelatin MLPTM.png Bird's-eye view of the Canterlot basilica MLPTM.png Distance view of Rainbow decorating the stage MLPTM.png Apple family sings and pulls cider carts MLPTM.png Twilight singing heartfully over the river MLPTM.png Season eight The Maud Couple Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Surf and/or Turf Ponies at the Ponyville train station S8E6.png Ponies about to board the Friendship Express S8E6.png Ponies and Hippogriffs at Mount Aris beach S8E6.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying into the school courtyard S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png Spike and Discord pass by loving couples S8E10.png Discord "so was confusion, apparently" S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Pinkie Pie playing music in the audience S8E18.png Ponies running away from Pinkie Pie S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Twilight and Spike in the marketplace S8E18.png Twilight "another beautiful day in Ponyville" S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies partying at Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer holding a stopwatch S8E19.png Starlight listening inside the trunk S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Flurry Heart covering her eyes S8E19.png Starlight "what if the Great and Powerful" S8E19.png Starlight and ponies looking behind S8E19.png Trixie appears behind the audience S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rainbow pushes Scootaloo toward the Washouts S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust pointing at the hill S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Scootaloo climbing onto Lightning's back S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied ponies walking through Ponyville S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "ugliest cake I've ever seen!" S9E2.png Rainbow Dash in front of a flower stand S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies marching on Canterlot S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Sombrafied forces advance on Mane Six S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Pinkie Pie "what do we do, Twilight?!" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "we can't stay here!" S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Common Ground Clear Sky waving at Quibble Pants S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Ponies gather around new river bridge S9E13.png The Last Laugh Kettle Corn's boring birthday's party S9E14.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Ponies cheering in the bleachers S9E15.png Unicorn student bounces ball off her head S9E15.png Spectator ponies wait for halftime show S9E15.png Lighthoof looking at Shimmy Shake S9E15.png Yona and cheer ponies start halftime show S9E15.png Lighthoof "we'll cheer for our team" S9E15.png Lighthoof and Shimmy perform for crowd S9E15.png Golden Harvest stomping her hooves S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Cheer squad finishes their big cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Fluttershy commends the team for trying S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Canterlot Castle courtyard before sunrise S9E17.png Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the Two Sisters S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Fluttershy walking into Ponyville S9E18.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Scootaloo zooms past train passengers S9E22.png Scootaloo trotting down the train car S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies in Ponyville hear Discord's echo S9E23.png Sugar Belle in the Ponyville marketplace S9E23.png Amethyst and Golden Harvest chased by living apple S9E23.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Audience ponies cheering at Pinkie Pie MLPS5.png Audience ponies happy and holding spoons MLPS5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock MLPS5.png Audience ponies look disappointed MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 1 page 3 promotional version.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Comic issue 47 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 2.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Golden Harvest.jpg|Golden Harvest from the January 2012 mystery packs. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|At the background of Racing is Magic with Minuette and Merry May RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Cherry Berry, Daisy and Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png|Season 1 Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Season 2 Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Season 3 Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png|Season 4 Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png|Season 5 Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png|Season 6